


Test Drive

by JanaRumpandRCJawnn (JanaRumpandRCClara)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Self-Discovery, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaRumpandRCClara/pseuds/JanaRumpandRCJawnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to figure yourself out, sometimes you need a bit of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test Drive

Kuroo had been really surprised when Tsukki texted him. The kid from Karasuno rarely even replied to his texts, and now not only had he replied, but also arranged to meet up in Tokyo (he wanted to get to know the city, it seemed). Kuroo had honestly been excited, enough for Kenma to roll his eyes at him. 

He went all by himself to the station to wait for the guy. He truly hoped Tsukki wouldn’t get lost, Tokyo being a big city with a complex subway system and all. Even if the he was smart he would also be too proud to ask for information. Kuroo was about to give him a call just to make sure when a tall figure showed up by his side, which turned to be an unusually awkward Tsukishima. 

“Tsukki! You made it here, I was starting to think you were lost somewhere.” 

The kid looked away, obviously uncomfortable, and Kuroo could tell something was not quite right. He didn’t wanna pry too much now, over here the kid could still try to run away (and definitely get lost), once they were out in the streets it would be safer. He walked ahead, hands in his pockets and smirk on his lips, trying to make small talk. 

“So, I have some ideas of places we could visit, do you have any special requests?” 

Tsukishima shrugged and pointed at a small coffee shop nearby. 

“We could grab a coffee and then go to wherever you planned?”

“Sounds like a plan.” 

They walked together down the street, and Tsukishima was even more closed up than he'd found to be usual. He kept looking at Kuroo like he expected something to happen, and Tetsurou wasn't one for tension, so he began to tease. 

“So, what am I? Your guide, your friend or your secret crush that you finally decided to ask out?” 

He had only said the last one because, over time, he'd learned that reminding people he was gay and hot made them uncomfortable. He usually teased his teammates with that and also the guys from other teams (except Fukurodani, they already had Bokuto who was even louder about being queer that he was). Tsukishima blushed up to his ears, which was a delightful surprise. He had hoped the other wasn’t straight, but to be honest he'd thought it was just wishful thinking (Karasuno's fault with all its possible couples). And even if Tsukki wasn’t straight, Kuroo would've guessed he was dating that freckled friend of his (which could _also_ be wishful thinking, him beaing a sucker for childhood friends to lovers). 

“Ooh, I didn’t see that coming. I know I’m hot, I just never thought I was your type.”

The blond looked away and muttered a ‘shut up’. 

“My bad.”

They finally got into the coffee shop, and Kuroo decided to do something nice for the kid while they waited for their turn. He sneaked his hand closer to Tsukishima’s and held it. Which resulted in a shocked look from his date, who then turned fifty shades of red and pulled his hand away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Something nice and date like?” 

Tsukki turned away from him, annoyed, and Kuroo felt like he was missing an important part of the equation. He sighed and ordered his coffee, standing close enough to the other so he could speak without shouting in the noisy shop. 

“You know, I’m an absolute genious, but even I can’t quite get what you want apparently. So, care to use your words?”

“Fine. Just not here.” 

“Want a more… _private_ place?” He whispered by Tsukki's ear. 

“If that was your attempt to seduce me, you failed.”

Kuroo smirked and grabbed his coffee. At least he had managed to get Tsukki back to his very salty self. They left the coffee shop, and he made a call that could possibly fuck him over, but it was worth the try. Tsukishima didn’t ask where they were headed, but he did take out his cellphone, probably tracking their location on his GPS. Once, they were inside the train, Tsukki asked him as deadpan as ever. 

“Are you planning on kidnapping and killing me?” 

“Nah, that would be too troublesome.” He dismissed, a smirk on his lips. 

“So, why are we going to the suburbs?”

“My house.”

“I’m not gonna have sex with you.” He replied very categorially. 

“Ouch. My feelings are hurt.” 

“And why should I care?” 

Kuroo sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. He wouldn’t lie and say the way Tsukishima acted didn’t bother him, it was annoying, though perhaps not as annoying as he could be. He would've left him right there if that wasn't just cruel. If only Kuroo actually knew what was going on in that stubborn head of his. It didn’t really seem like a crush, there was something else there, and he wanted to find out. 

“Because then we can have some privacy, and discuss whatever is really on your mind.” 

“Really on my mind?”

“We'll talk.” 

It wasn’t a proposal or a question, just a fact. He wouldn’t force the kid to spill his bean, but if he had taken the train all the way to Tokyo there must be something he wanted to work out. 

His house wasn’t too far away from the station, which was a luck most times, but right now it felt so awkward. This was literally the awkwardest sort-of-date he had ever had, and that counted the one time his internet date was actually Yamamoto. They did get there eventually, and all the other said was that he had imagined it would be bigger, then smirked like a ten year old who had just made a dick joke, which wasn’t far from the truth. Kuroo just rolled his eyes and pushed Tsukishima inside. 

“My mom is not home, so no need to be ultra polite.” 

He took off his shoes and went further inside, checking if his cat had food and water. When he came back, Tsukki was sitting on his couch, looking kind of cute in an uncomfortable and blasé way. He sat next to him and grabbed his cat, pulling it to his lap. 

“Go ahead, I don’t charge by the hour.”

“Well, you wouldn’t make a lot of money if you did.”

Kuroo raised his cat to eye level and tsked, pretending to be very disappointed.

“See what he does to me, baby girl?”

“Shut up.”

Kuroo arched his eyebrows. He had proficiency in making troublesome people talk, and it didn’t fail him now. Tsukishima looked away, and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I might be gay.”

“I see.” He wasn’t that surprised by it, but saying that would be tactless.

“Since I was younger, I never thought too much about girls, not like they say you’re supposed to. Even Shimizu and Yachi, who are beyond doubt very cute, don’t do anything to me. I didn’t think anything of it, thought I would find someone and would live the whole average life. No surprises.”

Kuroo let his cat go, and she began to rub herself against him. He knew how that felt like, and he wasn’t sure if anything he said would be appropriate right now. This was a moment to let words flow.

“And then I entered the volleyball club, and it's just a bunch of hot muscular guys jumping up and down and groaning and sweating. I don’t even like half of them.”

“But you want to make out with them?”

“I don’t know if that's what I want, or if I’m just so frustrated I’m projecting that I need to be sexually attracted to someone.”

“Ooh, I get it. You wanna know if your ace or gay.” Kuroo could understand it, he'd had his own doubts while growing up.

“How did you know?”

“Test drive.” He replied, very matter of fact. “I made out with some girls, and then some guys, measured what I felt and realized, though the girls were very hot, that I preferred the guys.”

“I considered something like that, but it just never seemed worth the trouble…” The ‘until now’ that finished the sentence was clear enough.

Kuroo could see where this was headed and it was sort of nice. He hadn’t been anyone’s test drive since Bokuto had decided he wanted to figure it out, and they had been fourteen back then. It was cool, to help someone figure out a part of themselves. And he wouldn’t get too hurt if it ended up in nothing. He just waited until Tsukki stared at him and finally asked for what he wanted.

“Can you make out with me? Just so I know.”

“Are you doing this because you are attracted to me or because I’m the one out gay person you know?”

“I know Bokuto.”

Kuroo had to chuckle, because Bokuto certainly wasn't one for this type of delicate situation. Tsukishima smirked and moved closer to him, bravado back in place.

“So, can we?’

Kuroo shuffled close himself, on board as he was with this scenario. Because doing things halfway wasn't his style, he even took his voice down a couple notches.

“Of course, Tsukki.”

He kissed him slowly and not too intense at first, just enough so he wouldn’t get bored. Tsukishima seemed to have other ideas though, and pressed closer, hands creeping by his waist and under his shirt. His own hands found their way to blond curls and to a lean shoulder. The kiss was good, weirdly heated for someone who seemed as disinterested as the other teen. There was obvious inexperience there, but he made up for it with natural skill it seemed.

They progressively moved closer, until it became sort of unsustainable and they had to break it up for a moment. He considered asking about how was the experiment going, but he didn’t have time as Tsukki pratically pulled him onto his lap in a very bold move, a surprising feat for someone his size.

“Aren’t you a bit too skinny to have me on your lap?”

There was no reply to his comment, instead lips were back on his and he enjoyed feeling their bodies so close together. Kuroo had some pride on his kissing abilities, and the effect now didn't disappoint. Sexual frustration seemed to be taking its toll on Tsukishima, who ran his hands along Kuroo’s arms and thighs like there was nothing else right now to pay attention to, and he only got bolder the longer they kissed.

Kuroo didn’t like the idea of Tsukki being too much in control, so he decided to play a bit dirty. Just some grinding, and just like that their lips had to share priority and relinquish some coordination. Long fingers now traced his back, and Kuroo playfully ran his nails over the other’s nipples, nibbled his lower lip. They parted the kiss, but Tsukki went straight for Kuroo’s neck and he moaned. It was getting so good, maybe too good. And that was when he moved away, pushing Tsukki with both of his hands, more in an attempt to keep him away than anything else. 

“We should stop.”

“Why?’

“Because this is a test drive, not a full drive.” He gave a peck to Tsukishima’s lips before getting up. “Besides, I want you to get your conclusion before doing anything.”

He felt like he would be taking advantage of the younger teen if they actually had sex now. He remembered trying to figure out himself, sometimes doing things he wasn’t quite ready for yet. Kuroo didn't want Tsukki to go through such things. He was nice like that. 

“Now, do you like videogames? We can go a few rounds before I take you to the station.”

He was already turning the console on, trying to give the kid some room. 

“Kuroo?” Once turned back to Tsukishima, he was faced with a flustered blush.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Any time. If you _do_ decide to buy the gay car, we can always have a full ride another time.”

That earned him a halfhearted punch to the shoulder and a 'shut up', but also a bit of a smile, so it was quite okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing for this ship  
> Because we felt like  
> Kissus


End file.
